


Les Amis dans Hogwarts

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Major Character Deaths later, like chapter 6, wayy later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Timeline following the lives of the Amis in their schools years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This seems a bit confusing to me, so please forgive me if it's complicated! The thing is that there'll be six chapters. The first will be introducing the characters and their main things, etc. Then, there'll be a chapter for Eponine, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius, each with the story from their POV. Then, there'll be an Epilogue explaining the futures of everybody. I tried to make it somewhat similar in the way the stories intertwine and become one, but I might have failed. Please, tell me what you think!!

It’d all started in third year , when a professor called Valjean became Hogwarts’ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Javert, the school’s resident retired Azkaban warden and Potions teacher, recognized him. He was the only man as of yet to escape the prison alive. 

Javert longed to bring proper justice to the convict, but Dumbledore forbid it. Instead of explaining exactly why, he went on a very long rant about the previous DADA teachers, and how they met their ends. 

So, Javert settled for keeping a very keen eye on Valjean. He still worked as an advocate of the Ministry, and he could have him back with the dementors with one word to the Minister. He was on his relatively long list of threats, topping even Enjolras.   
\--  
Enjolras was a Slytherin, a member of Javert’s own House, yet he was still worrisome. Whenever he caught the young boy talking or passing notes in class, they were nearly always in regards of the Ministry’s injustice or some sort of “cause.” He made certain to keep his eye on the boy, especially as he grew.  
\--  
By his sixth year, Enjolras had done all that he could for the Cause. He’d formed a group of people who believed in the same things he did; in a world reborn, a Ministry made equal. They came from different Houses, but they were all part of the Amis. 

There was Combeferre, from Ravenclaw, along with Joly. They were both kind and caring, though Joly was more than a bit paranoid. There was Grantaire and Courfeyrac, from Hufflepuff, along with Jehan and Marius from Gryffindor. Enjolras was the only Slytherin, save for Eponine, who only ever came whenever Marius did.   
\--  
Eponine was dirt poor, and it showed. Her greedy parents stole all they could from others and from her, and often forgot she had things to pay for, too. 

She kept to herself most of the time, but never seemed to stray too far from Marius. They were good friends, but it was clear to everybody what was really going on. 

Every day, Eponine waited. She did everything he’d asked of her, hoping he would open his eyes and _see_. 

But no such luck ever arose. 

It seemed like quite a popular problem to have, considering the same was happening to a very hopeless Hufflepuff.   
\--  
Grantaire was hopelessly and utterly in love with their leader, Enjolras. 

He knew that there was no hope that Enjolras could ever reciprocate his feelings, so he used the only coping method he knew of; he drank. 

He was a part of the Amis, but he didn’t believe in the cause. He didn’t believe in anything, really, except for Enjolras. He was pessimistic and cynical, and Enjolras often believed he came to the Amis meetings for no better reason than to drink and make fun of his ideas. But that was far from the truth. He came to support Enjolras, at least as much as he could. Often times, he ended up sitting in the back of the room with a bottle of firewhiskey and the Amis’ youngest member, Gavroche.   
\--  
Gavroche was a mere first year, Sorted into Gryffindor with pride. He was in complete poverty, and was said to be homeless, before Dumbledore took him in. According to the whispers and, eventually, confirmation from Gavroche himself, Dumbledore delivered his acceptance letter personally to his lean-to behind the Three Broomsticks, and gave him money to buy all that he needed. He claimed that Dumbledore asked for nothing in return, except for him to discover all the secret passageways in the school. Grantaire knew a fair few of them himself, but he always managed a smile when the young boy ran towards him, excited about a new discovery. 

It was never exactly ideal, but it was the closest thing to a home they all had.


	2. Eponine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine's life at Hogwarts, and how it screeched to a halt when Marius found a new vice.

Eponine was utterly, entirely, completely in love with Marius. 

The moment she saw him when they were in the same boat to Hogwarts in their first year, she knew he’d be the one. And when they were Sorted into rival Houses, she decided to be as persistent as she could.

For two years, she admired the Gryffindor boy from the Slytherin table. She didn’t have many friends, being as ragged and quiet as she was. Finally, in her third year, her first move was made for her. 

It happened in the library, at first. Eponine was trying to reach one of the books she needed off a high shelf, when a hand reached over her and plucked it off. 

Eponine spun around to thank whoever her current savoir was, when she suddenly lost her ability to speak. 

Standing there, holding several books in one hand and the one she was trying to obtain in the other, was Marius Pontmercy. 

He smiled down at her for a moment, before holding the book out to her. 

After a long moment of shocked silence, the girl founds her wits again and accepted it from his hands, nodding softly without meeting his eyes. “T-Thank you.” 

The boy nodded softly, his eyes lingering a moment, before he spoke up. “I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?” 

Eponine shrugged softly, trying to pretend she didn’t already know him. “I don’t doubt it. The school’s not as large as it seems.” 

They’d had several classes together since first year. But she didn’t bring it up. 

“No, I have. We’ve got Potions together, right? And Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

Eponine glanced up, as if to look him over again. Then, she nodded. “Oh. I don’t doubt it. The school’s not as large as it seems.” 

They’d had several classes together since first year. But she didn’t bring it up. 

“No, I have. We’ve got Potions together, right? And Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

Eponine glanced up, as if to look him over again. Then, she nodded. “Oh. I suppose so.” 

He smiled softly, looking as awkward as Eponine felt. “Yeah. I guess I’ll see Potions, then. Eponine, was it?” 

She nodded, smiling. “Right. And you’re-”

“Marius,” He filled in, thought Eponine already knew. “Marius Pontmercy. It’s a pleasure, Eponine.” 

The Slytherin girl smiled lightly, looking down at her feet. “And to you, too, Monsieur.” 

Marius looked at her strangely for a moment, before smiling crookedly and walking off, joining a blonde Slytherin boy Eponine had seen before in the common room. 

Eponine turned away and smiled gleefully, holding the book to her chest.   
\--  
Now, in her fifth year, the hope she’d been building up was hopelessly crumbling. 

Two weeks before it happened, Marius started hanging around with a brand-new transfer student from Beauxbatons. She was Sorted privately into Gryffindor, much to her adoptive father, Valjean’s, delight. According to Marius, Cosette’s birth mother was dying of exposure when Professor Valjean found her and took her to St. Mungo’s. Cosette was merely a child, and Valjean promised he’d take care of her. When she turned eleven, he sent her to Beauxbatons. Apparently she was half-Veela, and he figured she’d fit in better there. But the distance between them was too much, and the curriculum wasn’t challenging enough for her. So, she came here. 

Within a day, Eponine seemed just a shadow in the light of their new arrival. Marius couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, even in classes. 

Soon, Eponine grew to realize that what she wanted would never be. Especially when she saw them outside one afternoon, holding hands and talking in low voices to one another. 

So one night, Eponine snuck through the portrait hole and into the boy’s dormitory, managing to find the room with Jehan’s help.

She slipped silently inside, looking around. She found Marius sitting on his bed, reading out of a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He looked up when he heard the door open, his brow furrowing. “Eponine,” He said, getting up and closing the door behind her. “What are you doing here? If Valjean sees you-” 

Eponine smiled lightly, and shook her head. “Do not fret, Monsieur Marius. Nothing more can happen to me.” 

Marius stared at her, his hands on her shoulders. “What have you done?” 

Eponine gestured to her bag with a shrug. “I’m going away tonight. Hogwarts doesn’t need me, and my parents don’t want me.” 

Marius opened his mouth to protest, but the girl put a finger to her lips. “Sh, Marius. It’s alright. I understand now.”

The boy watched her strangely for a moment. “Understand what?”

Eponine looked away. “I love you, Marius.” 

He was stunned into silence, and she nodded. “Yeah. And I know, you don’t feel the same. You have Cosettes. But of course, you love her. And that’s good. You just needed to know before I left.” 

Marius took both her hands in his, looking at her with almost grief. “Will I ever see you again?” 

Eponine looked up again, smiling. “I hope so, Marius. And when I do, I want to see you very happy. You deserve it.” 

Without another word, she pulled away from the Gryffindor and boy and walked towards the door. Then, he stopped her again. 

“‘Ponine, “ He said. The girl hesitated, before turning around, her hand still on the doorknob. “You won’t go tonight, will you? It’s raining.” 

Eponine smiled softly. “Don’t you fret, Monsieur. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. Besides, it’ll make the flowers grow.” 

Then, she was gone. 

She’d never forget Marius. She could only hope he’d never forget her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think!


	3. Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius' corner of Hogwarts, along with a new arrival: love.

Marius had grown up in an ideal pureblood family. His parents and grandparents were very successful, all very invested in playing their part for the Ministry. They were all born and raised wizard, all Sorted into Slytherin in their prime Hogwarts years. 

However, when he nervously sat on that little brown stool, the Sorting Hat barely grazed his hair when he shouted the fateful word: _GRYFFINDOR!_

From then on, Marius knew he was different. He wanted nothing but equality, while his family strove to ensure such a thing never came to be. 

He absolutely disgraced them.

They hated him for the mere reason that he was in their rival House, and especially hated him when they learned of his role as an activist. They all but disowned him, kicking him out at least once a year. Every time, he turned up at Courfeyrac’s doorstep, looking angry and always just a little bit sad. 

Since that fateful day in their third year, Marius and Eponine were inseparable. They were the best of friends, the exact opposite of the expected Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. Often times, they sat with each other during meals, much to the rest of their peers dismay. Marius’d had more than a few Slytherins come to him and demand he stop sitting at their table. Rather than actually heeding their threats, he often simply shook his head and turned back to his friend. 

Then, in sixth year, everything changed. 

He’d been sitting in the Common room, frantically trying to finish his Charms homework, when he saw her. 

She stepped into the Common room, and it was as if the entire Tower lit up. She was blonde and pale-skinned, and her eyes were a bright blue. She smiled lightly as she looked around, as if she was glad to be there. 

Valjean lingered behind her, a guiding hand on her back. He looked protective, and Marius vaguely wondered why. Then, all his attention returned to her. 

She glanced over briefly, and her eyes met his. 

They stared at one another for a moment, neither one of them realizing she’d stopped moving until Valjean gently tugged her along towards the girl’s dormitories. She looked away, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she disappeared up the stairwell. 

Marius smiled, and fell back against his chair. 

This would be good.   
\--  
Within two weeks, the connection he and Cosette had had grown strong. They were absolutely inseparable, and everything suddenly became dimmed in the light of this girl. He loved her. 

And then, Eponine ran off, leaving him confused and unsure. 

But, he’d never forget her. 

Cosette told him not to worry, that she must’ve had some sort of plan if she ran off like that. He realized eventually that she was right, and lived out the rest of his Hogwarts years without his visits to the Slytherin table, the tiny worry he had for the girl staying pushed in the back of his mind.


	4. Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras' glimpse of life in Hogwarts

Enjolras came from a prestigious family, one of riches and a reputation to uphold. When he was Sorted into Slytherin, they were all delighted. Much like Marius’ family, they were all a family that came from the House of Salazar. Though when they learned of his thirst for equality among wizards, they decided that they hated him and everything he stood for. But he didn’t care. It was for the good of the people, what he was doing. He couldn’t let the mere approval of his parents stop what needed to be done. The cause had to advance, and it seemed he was the only one willing to do it. So, he would. 

He’d always gotten into trouble, mostly for the cause. He’d been put to work in the Dark Forest night after night, getting caught handing out leaflets or arguing with teachers over the matter. He’d even been suspended twice by Javert over organizing a rally that never happened.

Javert was constantly looking after him, trying to find proof of the Amis’ existence. He couldn’t expel them without the evidence he lusted after, and Enjolras constantly had to cover his tracks. Every Wednesday night, he waited until it was late, before sneaking out into the hall. Most of the time he never got caught, but other days he had to run to make it to the Room of Requirement with teachers on his tail. 

Everything was going absolutely perfect of a usual Wednesday, until Joly burst into the Room, looking nervous. “Bossuet’s been caught. By Javert.”

There was a collective beat of silence. It _would_ be Bossuet. Then, Enjolras spoke up. “Everybody out, go in groups, try not to get caught.” 

Everybody filed out, Enjolras staying behind to gather any evidence that’d been left out. He glanced around, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, when his eyes caught on the one person who didn’t run. 

“Grantaire.” The boy said, stopping in his tracks. “What are you still doing here?” 

Grantaire shrugged, and looked down at the bottle he was holding. For once, it was completely full, and still capped. “I’m not going to leave you here to take all the blame.” 

Enjolras was planning on making a run for it, but he was suddenly rooted to the spot, his eyes still on the Hufflepuff. They’d never been close, only ever speaking to argue about the boy’s alcoholic tendencies, or a plan that had holes only Grantaire could spot. Their relationship wasn’t ideal, but something was there. 

“You should go. You can still get off easy. Javert’s never caught you doing anything for the cause. You can sneak back into bed, and-”

“Stop.” Grantaire interrupted, setting his bottle on the table and standing up, walking towards him. “I’m not going anywhere you don’t go.” 

Something inside the Slytherin snapped, something he didn’t even know was there. Without another word, he took the necessary step forward and gently pressed his lips to Grantaire’s. 

The Hufflepuff tensed a moment, before all but melting. After what felt like forever Enjolras pulled away, his eyes fluttering open. 

They blushed at each other for a long moment, before Grantaire spoke up. “Do you permit it?” He asked quietly, looking nervous. 

Enjolras reached out and took his hand carefully and nodded, a small smile on his face. 

Then, the door was thrown open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 & 6 will be up very soon! Please, let me know what you thought!


	5. Grantaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire couldn't be happier with the way things worked out.

Grantaire felt possibly like the happiest person currently alive. 

Although he was sacrificing whatever career he might’ve had as a wizard, it was worth it. He wouldn’t have been very good at the job he’d have had, anyways. He’d just barely passed the O.W.L.s, and wasn’t doing too well in most of his classes. Really, it wasn’t too big of a loss.

Javert burst through the door, one hand still holding Bossuet by the scruff of his neck. He mouthed a tiny sorry, before his eyes locked on their joined hands. He couldn’t help but smile lightly. 

Javert let go of Bossuet, who ran off quickly, before moving towards the two boys. “I might’ve known it’d be you two. Come with me.” 

He seized their arms, ripping their hands apart, and pulled them towards his office.   
\--  
“Did they snap your wand?” Courfeyrac asked, sitting on his bed and watching as Grantaire packed his things. 

“Yeah.” He replied without looking up, producing the two pieces of his wand. “Javert did it.” 

Courfeyrac looked at him for a moment, before speaking. “Grantaire, why’re you smiling?” 

Grantaire glanced up, his tiny smile turning into an outright grin. “He kissed me, Courf. _He_ kissed _me_!” 

“Really?” The other asked, smiling happily. Somebody owed him fifty galleons. “That’s great, R. But, what are you two going to do now?” 

Grantaire smiled, and folded on his shirts, tucking it into a bag. “My parents won’t let me back in, and neither will his. But he’d got money in his vault, and I’ve got a bit. We’re going to get a little house somewhere, move on.” 

Courfeyrac smiled. “Yeah? That’s good. I hope it works out, R.” 

Grantaire picked up his bags and smiled, nodding. “Thanks, Courf. Well, I’ll see you around.” 

He hugged the other boy and walked down to the main hall, up to the doors where Enjolras was waiting for him.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the story.

Seven years had passed, and all was well in most of their lives. 

For Marius and Cosette, they were wed. They lived together near Hogsmeade, perfectly happy with one another, and a third on the way. He no longer was a part of the Amis, or any other political complication. 

One day, while Marius was out buying the things on the list Cosette had handed to him on the way out the door, a flash of familiar dark hair behind the Three Broomsticks caught his eye. 

He stepped behind the building and looked down, dropping the bags. He knelt down next to the crumpled figure, worry creasing his brow. “Eponine.” 

The girl-now a woman, looked up with sparkling eyes. 

“M-Monsieur,” She managed weakly, smiling softly at him. “What a surprise. How are you?”

Marius couldn’t answer, his eyes on the girl’s hands. They were on her stomach, and covered in blood. “What have you done, ‘Ponine?” He asked, gently prying her hands away. 

A wound. She’d been stabbed. Twice. It was clearly fatal. “I’m surprised you haven’t forgotten me, Marius. It’s alright. I don’t feel any pain.” 

Marius felt tears sting his eyes, and shook his head. “How could I forget you, Eponine? The girl who loved me so much she had to go away. Tell me, do you still?” 

She smiled and nodded, letting him take her hands in his. “Of course. I love you.” She whispered the last part, like it was a great secret. 

Marius nodded softly, trying to ward off his tears. “Good. That’s good. I love you, too, Eponine.” 

The smile she gave him broke his heart, and he sat against the wall and pulled her to his chest. 

“I will stay with you. Until you’re sleeping.” Marius promised softly, pressing his lips to Eponine’s forehead. 

The woman nodded and closed her eyes, content. Marius tried to blink away his tears, but they came with an entirely new force when he stopped seeing Eponine’s chest rise and fall.   
\--  
Gavroche, fresh from Hogwarts, had become the school’s Amis leader in his sixth year. He’d never been caught, and made it out of Hogwarts with fair enough grades. He and the original Amis members remained in touch, always going over tactics for when he got out of the school. Finally, they organized their third rally outside the Ministry of Magic. 

What began as a peaceful protest ended in violence and hurt. The Ministry had fired their wants first, killing and injuring more than a few. 

Gavroche managed to get nearly everybody out, but when he counted, two were missing. He longed to go back and find them, but Courfeyrac pulled him away before he could wriggle out of his grasp. 

After the heat had died down, Gavroche and the others came back to find who’d been missing: Enjolras and Grantaire. 

Gavroche had turned the corner of the building, and that’s where he found them. 

They were laying on the ground, curled into one another. They clearly hadn’t died immediately. There’d been pain there, when Grantaire curled against Enjolras’ chest and Enjolras tried to comfort the other, to console him. Their hands were twined together between them, their legs tangled in some attempt to bring each other closer. Laying on the ground near the two were wands they’d bought off the black market, but nobody could bring themselves to look away from this terrifyingly beautiful couple. 

It’d be impossible to separate them. They’d have to be buried together. Something told Gavroche that was the way they would’ve wanted it, anyways. 

It wasn’t a comfort, but Bossuet pointed out quietly that they were at least together again. 

Holding hands. 

As one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I truly hope you enjoyed reading this! I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
